Looking for Paradise
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Ed has been having these strange dreams, one where he is the key. Set in Wolf's Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist/ Wolf's Rain Rating+Y

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 1: The Dream.

Ed could feel his muscles pulse beneath his skin as they swung back and forth. Adrenaline rushed through him as he ran threw the snow. He had never once felt this good, this alive. He was no longer tied down to the military like a dog. He was the key! Or at least one of them. He could hear it calling to him. It said he was needed and that he could no longer stay here. I wasn't until later that realized something was wrong and he finally stopped. The world was frozen over, but more importantly where was Al?!

"I have been waiting for you."

Ed looked up to see a man standing before him, but something was seriously wrong when he looked at his eye he finally understood his left eye was like that of a wolf.

"I've been waiting for you wolf," said the man in a noble voice.

"Wolf? I'm not a wolf," said Ed to the man.

A smirk graced the mans lips as he continued to stare at Ed. As if finding him funny in some way.

"Not yet your not," said the man.

Pain racked Ed's body more so than when the homunculi had torn his arm and leg away from him. He fell to the ground in horror as he saw gold fur sprout form his arms and his fingers curl to paws. Something was rising in his throat as he let out a long howl chilling his own as he stared at his new form.

"Now my wolf lead me to paradise," sneered the man.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ed.

Ed could feel the sweat drip from his face as he was greeted with dorm room. It was the dream again, the one that had been haunting him for the last month slowly appearing more realistic than normal dream. Ed had even felt like the howl had actually passed through his lips. He had felt the bubbling of his skin as fur sprouted out.

"Brother?"

Ed looked up to see Al sit up from his bed. It had been a year since Ed got Al back in his original body. Al had grown out his dusty blond hair into a small ponytail his deep brown eyes stared at Ed in worry.

"I'm fine Al, go back to sleep," mumbled Ed as he laid back down his gold hair laid a skewed on the pillow the sweat cooling down.

"The dream again?" asked Al.

Ed remained silent as he heard Al sigh heavily and return to sleep. Ed listened to the sounds of the night while he lay there. Hoping in some way that the death mist, night, would bring sleep to his cold tired body. Yet he also wished that it wouldn't come if it meant going through the same dream again. He had this very same for the last two month. At first Ed thought that it was a coincidence but after the first week he began to worry and told Al about it, then Roy, after Roy noticed the serious lack of energy Ed had form loss of sleep. This really hadn't changed much after that point. Ed was forced to go to bed earlier than the other soldiers, which was probably a good thing. Still this didn't make sense.

"No sense at all," muttered Ed as he fell back asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonelf 8: Oh wow it's been a long time since I updated. Might as well do it now.

Chapter 2: The man in the mask.

"Brother you have to eat something!" pleaded Al watching his brother play with his food.

"I'm not really hungry Al," sighed Ed sadly as he used his fork to push aside a bit of broccoli as he played with his food.

"But brother," begged Al depression seeping slowly into his voice.

"Please Al just drop it," sighed Ed in exhaustion as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Al even more concerned than before.

"Don't worry I'm just going out for a walk," smiled Ed, "I think I need a break form all the studying. What with the philosopher's stone, and these nightmares. A little fresh air might do me some good."

"Do you want me to come along?"

"That's okay Al. You've been worried out of your skull. Why don't you just stay here and rest up. With your body back you have to remember that you've got to take care of it."

"Alright," sighed Al.

And with that Ed left the inn. He needed food, he needed sleep, but he just couldn't stomach food anymore, and as for sleep he might as well forget about it. He now couldn't sleep for more than five minuets without having the same nightmare haunting him ever corner. Ed looked out ahead of him in the street. There were hardly any people out. In fact the place almost looked deserted. Ed looked back to see central. It was now a building on the horizon had he walked that far already? Ed once again turned away form the building still not wanting to go back. The air it was so nostalgic. The cold ebbing away at him though his coat kept it at bay. It was so cold, just like the frozen land of his dreams. Ed let out a shiver. Now was not the time to remember that wretched dream! Not while he was awake! 'It's just a dream,' thought Ed shivering again.

"Is it my little wolf?"

Ed's eyes widened in fear as the sky turned blood red anybody on the streets suddenly disappeared. Everything seemed to be in a constant twilight. Slowly Ed turned around to see the same man who had been plaguing his dreams for weeks. Ed could feel his body suddenly seize up as if trapped in time, ever way he was unable to move. The man walked up to him placing a cold hand gently to Ed's cheek.

"You can hear it too, can't you?" said the man a deep, wise, but sad voice, "Yes even from here in your hiding place, you can hear it call to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," hissed Ed as the man stroked his cheek.

"Perhaps. But just like me it beacons to you demanding your attention," whispered the man, "Yes paradise is calling to us."

Ed could feel his heart leap into his throat. Paradise.

"For now it will allow you to continue to resist it, but very soon it will lose its tolerance, and it will force you to submit to its will."

"What do you mean? Who are you!?" demanded Ed.

"You'll find out soon," answered the man as he stepped back, "As for who I am. I am Darcia the third. We will meet again little wolf cub."

And with a bow he disappeared. The sky returned to its normal blue color. Ed clutched at his heart in fear as if it were going to beat itself out of his body. Forgetting that he hadn't slept and eaten in days Ed ran through the street in fear plowing through anyone that got in his way. Finally Central came into his view at its normal size. Ed rushed into it and went into his dorm room locking the door behind him. Al jumped up with a start he had been sleep moments earlier. He looked up to see Ed panting heavily, his skin ghostly pale, and his eyes frantic. Al jumped up in fear.

"ED! What happened!" cried Al.

Ed's mouth opened and closed several times, but no word once escaped his lips. Finally as though totally overloaded Ed's eyes rolled back into his skull, and his body collapsed on the spot.

"Ed. ED!"

To be continued…


End file.
